


Electric

by StreetDancer



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kissing, Love Scenes, Lovers, Romance, Sexual Tension, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetDancer/pseuds/StreetDancer
Summary: You find yourself tied up in the trunk of a car. Who’s car? You’re just gonna have to wait until the car stops.
Relationships: John Wick/You
Kudos: 16





	Electric

A sudden jump had caused you to awake and you wince in pain. Your head was hurting and your right cheek stung like hell. You try to move but realise that you’re tied, and you’re in some place dark, your skin is burning and you know that you’ve been lying down in this position for quite some time.

Another jump made you bounce and your senses began to wake. You’re in a car, to be specific, you’re in the trunk of a car, who’s car? You won’t know just yet until the end of the trip. You try to break free but whoever tied you did a good job.   
you wait patiently until the car stops and your heart is racing when you hear someone hop out and make their way to the trunk. You quickly close your eyes, pretending that you’re still unconscious. You hear the trunk open and feel the sun hit your skin, and you’re just able to stop yourself from flinching from the sudden light.   
A hand gently touches your forehead, moving a few strands of hair out of your face and you almost feel sick, whoever this person was, was pretty screwed, you just hope they don’t rape you. 

you’re hauled into their arms and they began to carry you somewhere. Your head swung back, which allowed you to open your eyes just a little, the person wasn’t aware that you were conscious, and you made sure you gave them dead weight.   
You’re inside a home, that’s what you think, and you’re brought into a room, and to you it looks like a bedroom which freaks you out but you tell yourself to keep it together. The person lays you down gently and positions you so that you’re comfortable before turning and leaving you be. At that split second, you open your eyes to see who your kidnapper is. It’s a man, long dark hair and broad shoulders. He was dressed in a black suit and polished shoes, but that’s all you saw before he left the room.

It had been a few moments until you started to work at the restraints. It was painful and you think that you may have broken some skin, but you’d rather deal with that situation than deal with this kidnapper. You stop for a few moments, trying to catch your breath before attacking at the ropes again. You almost cry out in relief when you managed to get your hands free and you’re able to untie your legs, but you freeze when you hear footsteps. So you choose to quickly tie the ropes back around your legs and hide your hands to make it look like you hadn’t freed yourself.  
You hear the door to the bedroom open and you can feel your heart pounding as you sense the man by your side. There’s some noise to the right of you and you feel something cold touch your injured face and you spring into action. Your hands shoot out and grab the man by his hair, _it’s not good to have long hair sometimes_ , you can’t help but feel accomplished when you see him wince in pain, but it mustn’t have been hard enough. You swing your legs over the bed and try to kick him. But he’s quick, because he dodged you, and for that moment, your eyes meet for the first time. Dark chocolate was all that came to your mind. But you try to not let that distract you as you continue to fight him. But he was bigger and had the higher ground than you. Plus, you seemed a lot weaker, which infuriated you. Suddenly he’s shoved you back onto the bed and he throws all of his weight on top of you, winding you at the same time and you’re actually afraid that he may have broken a couple of your ribs.   
The both of you lay there for a few moments, trying to catch your breath, though it was harder for you as he was still pinning you down. 

“Who the hell are you? Why’d you bring me here?!” 

You’re angry and upset because you’re no longer in control and he slowly lifts his weight off of you, but only just a little because he was Being careful.   
You had to admit to yourself, he was quite handsome. The long dark hair with a few strands falling in front of his dark brown eyes. His moustache and beard had been well looked after. 

“Are you going to calm down?”

you almost laugh at him, but you wanted to know more, so you nod your head, he starts to get up, still cautious.

”My name is John Wick, and I was hired to take you -“.

”Take me? Take me where? What’re you going to do with me anyway, kill me?”

the slight hesitation in his movement scares you and you began to panic. He throws himself forward, but doesn’t knock you out with all of his weight like before, “I’m not going to kill you, yes I was told to, but I won’t!”

”why?!”

”Because I don’t want to kill you!”

His voice echoed throughout the room and you freeze, he didn’t want to kill you even though he was sent to retrieve you and end your life... You were confused, and you weren’t so sure if you really wanted to understand.   
He sighs and backs off, “I understand your fear right now, but know that I won’t hurt you”, you sit up but wince slightly, your hand coming up to touch your cheek. You look at him quickly and he avoids your gaze.

“Apart from that... You were fighting me and I ended up slamming your head against the wall, and for that, I apologise”. 

You laugh because you don’t know how else to react. But you lower your head and start to cry, “why couldn’t you leave me alone?” You think about your life that’s been left behind, if you don’t get out of here. You rubbed your eyes and you feel him get closer. 

“I couldn’t, because if I did, there would be someone else who would be assigned to you and you won’t even be alive right now”.

”Then why have you kept me alive?! I know you say because you don’t want to kill me, then why don’t you want to?!”

He wants to tell you but something seems to be holding him back and you want to strangle the truth out of him, what was so hard for him?

”Let me go!”

You suddenly scream at him, and you see something change in his eyes. He lunges at you and knocks you back down on the bed, his lips are on yours in seconds and your mind goes fuzzy with confusion. You’re pinned down by a stranger who goes by the name of John Wick, and he’s kissing you? He didn’t want to kill you... But he wants you.   
He breaks the kiss and you try to catch your breath, “I’ve been tracking you, ever since I saw you back in Paris”, what on earth was he talking about? But then it all comes back to you, the trip that you went on, the trip after your ex broke up with you and you chose to go on this trip alone to clear your head. 

“That was so long ago”.

You hear yourself say and you see guilt in his eyes, “I know”, you should feel worried, because now you know, you’ve had a stalker in your life, though nothing of it affected you at all. Plus, he was quite good looking and you wouldn’t really mind him. 

“What the hell did I do to cause someone to do this? You know, send someone like you to kill me?”

He shakes his head, “you never knew your father, is that correct?” You nod, trying to remember any recollection of him ever in your life. John sighs, “you didn’t do anything, it was your father who hadn’t paid for services and he’s in debt with a few organisations. They’re using you as bait, but they’re just assuming that he was close to you”.

”But I’m not”.

he nods, “which is why I didn’t want to kill you, I made sure that I took this case so that I could get to you, in a way, I was trying to -“.

”Save me”.

You gaze into his eyes, the anger was no longer there, now that you know that you’re not going to be killed, “thank you”, you say and you can see that he’s never been thanked before. You quickly kiss him, trying to break the tension and he kisses back. You don’t know him at all, he’s a complete stranger who had been stalking you for quite some time, but it’s the relief of knowing that you skimmed death had brought some sort of excitement in you and you feel butterflies down in your lower regions. 

You break away from him and roll your pelvis against his and he looks down for a moment before giving you a sly look, “are you sure, once we start, I won’t be able to stop”, you almost broke when you heard those words, “take me”, was all you said and you wrap your arms around his neck as he began to work on his trousers and then pulls up your dress, he pulls your underwear down, leaving you exposed. You squirm as he gently pushes a finger into you and you gasp, “fuck!”, your grip the bed sheets and turn your head away as you bite your lip. It had been a while, that’s for sure. You feel him add more and he begins to pump his fingers in and out of you.

A few more times and then he’s pushing your legs open even wider, allowing to lodge himself between them. Your eyes meet again and you nod, and that was all he needed. His lips crashed against yours as he slowly breached you. It hurt, as you thought before, it had been a while. You whimper into his mouth and you tighten your grip around his neck. He’s big, massive if you would say, but you loved it, just thinking about it turned you on even more. 

“I’m all in”.

You hear him say and you lay still beneath him, “are you ready?” He asks, and you can hear the hesitation. You nod once again, but really show it in your gaze this time. He began moving and you can’t help but arch your back. It didn’t help that you were so close to breaking. Just feeling his pelvis moving against you was hot. He wouldn’t stop, but you then began to hear how short his breathing was and how uneven his thrusting was, and it dawns on you that he’s about to cum and he’d want to pull out. You quickly wrap your legs around his hips and lock him into place and you see his eyes shoot open, a panicked expression crossed his face and he tries to fight you.

”(Y/N), I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna -“.

He can’t finish the sentence as you watch him tense, his mouth is open in a silent scream as he struggles against you, you legs and the sensitivity of his cock, “fuck, fuck, fuck”, he swears as he tries to keep himself up. You roll your hips, trying to milk him and he yelps, trying to arch his back to avoid you doing that again, “please, let me go”, he tries to fight you even more, and if he wasn’t so sensitive, he would actually win the fight, but this time, you had the higher ground. But you had only just met him, so you wanted to be kind. You unlocked your legs and allowed him to pull himself out.

”Shit”.

He winced as he lay to the side, not wanting to crush you as he didn’t have anymore strength to hold himself up, “John?” He looks at you with lazy eyes, “what’s going to happen now?”, you feel this isn’t the right time to ask, but you know it’ll bug you. You hear him sigh and he rolls onto his back, but he’s not trying to avoid you, “if it’s alright with you, I will keep you here until everything is fine and I’ve sorted things out, you’ll have to go into hiding because it’s too dangerous”.

”Could you find my dad?”

He looks at you this time, he really looks at you, “yes... I can find him, and what would you like me to do? Do you want to talk to him?” You think for a few moments and realise that this man had left you and your mother behind without any hesitation, he left you two with nothing, you shake your head, “take him to the organisations, or kill him, do whatever you can. I just don’t want to keep running away and hiding because of him being irresponsible”. You look up at the at ceiling and sigh, “John?” You hear him hum to you and you smile, “thank you, for everything, thank you for looking out for me for so many years, and saving me... For liking me”.

”Loving you”.

He corrects you and your feel your cheeks flush, and you turn over to cuddle up to him, you place your head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat. You know you’re in good hands, you’re safe.


End file.
